Smooth
by Miss Tommyboy
Summary: You got the kind of loving that could be so smooth. Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it. SASUNARU - Warning: If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it fools. :DDD


**Summary:** You got the kind of loving that could be so smooth. Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning:** HARDCORE Yaoi!!1! If you don't like it, just don't read it.

**Dedicated to**: Jesus and the man who invented paperclips.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I own **nothing**. Not even my soul…

_**For anyone who is wondering the song is Smooth by Santana and Rob Thomas of Matchbox 20. IT'S A GREAT SONG!**_** :DD**

"_I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool_-"

"Naruto," Blue eyes scanned him and the blatant annoyance in his dark counterparts. (which Sasuke had to admit that he had every right to be) "Will you kindly shut the fuck up?" His lip curled to bare his pearly white teeth and Sasuke nearly kicked himself for wanting to taste them.

"Why dear, you do know how to make a lady feel special!" Resisting the urge to laugh at how well Naruto did that lisp he felt his lips form that classic smirk.

"Good to know that you that you have finally come to terms with your role, dobe."

"Fuck you."

"Too late, dollface." Naruto seemed to ignore that last statement considering Sasuke wasn't seeing stars, instead he chose to turn the iPod dock up and quietly sing and sway along to some stupid Latin ballad or other. From Sasuke's perch on the hotel bed, he could see every little hip sway and ass shake his cute little Latin dobe gave. Seriously did Naruto want him to get a boner?

"_I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life…_" Goddamned. There it went. Curse those sensual Chilean hips, why couldn't Naruto's mom be Dutch or something? Well Naruto wouldn't look nearly as hot in clogs as-

"-next hit?"

"Hmm?" Naruto gave him an annoyed look before pulling his white muscle shirt over his head, giving Sasuke a great glimpse of his flexing abdominals. Still sweaty, they winked at him; flirting on the edge of insanity and disaster. _Hello there lovelies. Miss me?_

"I said when is our next hit, oh Sire o' Short Attention Spans!"

Well, there went his pants. Did Sasuke ever mention that Naruto had great calves? Except when they squeezed too hard on his hips and left marks- Oh right, the next hit!

"Two weeks from Sunday." A quick glance to the folders sprawled on the hotel bed. "A Mr. Anders in La Vista, Nebraska." A thin blonde eyebrow raised innocently enough.

"La Vista, Nebraska?" The dark haired man shrugged while taking an appreciative scan of his blonde counterpart's now 89.5% naked body. "Seriously, why do people think that if they move to a no-name city in a lame-ass state that it will save them? It makes them so much easier to find!" If Naruto noticed Sasuke's shameless lusting then he didn't say anything.

"It says here that he's lived there for 26 years."

Naruto paused pulling his boxers down, which Sasuke ultimately regretted, to shrug and mutter a small "_Pity_." before completely ridding himself of his clothing. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Really? I thought that show was a birthday present or something."

"Is it your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke smirked once again. "But it is Dare Day."

"Oh really?" Without much warning, and by 'much' Naruto means totally and utterly expected from his lover, he found himself flush against Sasuke's fully clothed body. "And what, pray-tell is your dare?" Sasuke kissed him and Naruto smiled into the kiss.

_Make it real or else forget about it_!

Sasuke's mouth wasn't like any normal mouth. Yes, it was hot and yes, it was _fucking _sexy. But it was always as dry as the Atacama desert, well until Naruto jammed his in then it was oh so _perfect_. He tasted of his last cigarette and sweat. Neither truly pleasing alone or even together, but on Sasuke. It made his heart skip a beat and all that romantic jazz.

Rough hands groped his stomach, lightly rubbing up and down like trying to create music on his washboard abs. Naruto sputtered into their kiss. (and successfully breaking it) He laughed out loud as he imagined Sasuke doing a hoedown. Oh lord, where his mind goes he will never know.

_Why hello there tongue, I surely missed you_. It didn't take long to get Naruto's attention back on the task at hand all it took was a hand on his dick and a tongue lapping at his neck.

"You're not-" Lick. "paying attention." Kiss. How could he not when… Naruto searched around for his boyfriend's pants only to find the M.I.A.

"Baby? Where are your pants?" He could feel the smirk and puff of air (aka laugh) on his shoulder. Smiling to no one in particular Naruto decided to make a beeline for the loose black tank top instead. "My, my, you sure work fast, teme."

Sasuke lifted his arms up for Naruto, who got the tank top off in one fluid move before pulling him down on the bed laying flat on top of him. Embarrassingly enough when their dicks rubbed against each other, Naruto let out a very loud moan. Which Sasuke greedily swallowed up in another mouth bruising kiss.

Even if they didn't say out loud all to often, they both knew that the only reason they were still sane (debatably so!) was because of each other. They need each other. Naruto thought. _Out loud_.

"Just like I need you to put your dick in me, teme!" Slightly flabbergasted and utterly turned on, Sasuke blinked lustfully at Naruto before squirming out from underneath Naruto, climbed off the bed and pushed his boxers down. Almost frantically Naruto dug in the duffle bag near the edge of the bed.

THUMP!

"Jesus Christ!" Naruto's head whipped around to see Sasuke with his dick standing erect (oh, the pun was intended!) and his ass flat on the ground. "Say one word dobe and I'll take you dry." he muttered out darkly before standing up with what little pride he had left and calmly reaching for the KY.

"Now you know what it feels like, _híbrido_(1) to have a pain in your ass_._" Naruto all but purred out and to Sasuke there was nothing sexier than Spanish speaking dobe even if he had no idea what he was saying. Sasuke crawled up onto the bed and in between Naruto's legs to meet face to face(and cock to cock).

"Guess what, dobe?" With an easy grace Sasuke swatted the lube right out of Naruto's offering hands. His hands grabbed those great calves and placed them around his waist, which Naruto willing obliged. "We're going dry tonight, baby." Sasuke spat in his hand and gave his dick a quick rub before slowly entering Naruto.

Naruto gave a hiss of discomfort and tightened his grip around Sasuke's waist. His large hands reaching out to grab the back of Sasuke neck and his right shoulder. Slowly, slowly, oh so fucking slowly Sasuke slid in to the hilt and waited for Naruto to adjust. His half-lidded lustful eyes _kinda_ glared at his jerk of a lover.

"You know, you're a dick." He seethed while wiggling his ass to ease the burn.

"No," A small thrust here. "this is a dick." A loud moan there. Sasuke began thrusting, nearly coming at the sheer heat of Naruto's ass. The thrusts were deep and short and enough to take Naruto's English away.

"¡Màs ràpido, ràpido- por favor Sasuke! Dios mìo, por favor!(2)" Sasuke still swears to Dios, that there is nothing sexier then-

"¡Puedo sentirlo, bastartdo!(3)" Naruto practically impaled himself on Sasuke's dick and all thought was lost to the pair. The thrusts became longer and the breaths became much shorter. Their pants mixed together with small moans and a whole lot of Spanish. One of Sasuke's free hands moved to cradle Naruto's hard, weeping dick in his hand while the other carefully balanced him and his thrusting. Not too carefully he began to pump Naruto's erection, of course he was a little off on his timing but Naruto didn't seem to mind all that much.

Naruto's head shook from side to side in sheer ecstasy and he felt himself get closer and closer and- "¡Dàmelo!(4)" He all but screamed in Sasuke's ear who groaned back his appreciation.

"¡Oh, oh! Ahì, dale ahì otra vez!(5)" A moan tore out from the dobe's lips as Naruto came **hard**, his hot sperm hitting Sasuke on the chest and collarbone. His body gave a violent spasm and he unconsciously clenched down on Sasuke who happily poured his spunk into the blonde's anal cavity with a series of grunts and pumps before collapsing onto Naruto's body. The blonde gave a happy sigh at the feeling of being filled to the brim with the essence of his amor, his _love_. He unconsciously began to play with the jet-black sweat-drenched hair all while trying to catch his breath. Even Sasuke was too tired and too satisfied to swat at him.

The smell of sex wafted into the air as the boys began to fall down from their euphoric high. A tentative kiss was placed on Sasuke's temple before traveling down to met the corner of his dry lips, barely lingering there for a second or two.

"Te amo, Sasuke.(6)" A whispered promise. Nothing more, nothing less. A genuine smile was the return and it was enough. They both drifted off to a slumber while a forgotten ballad continued to play on repeat.

_Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it!_

**A.N: **_Okay first and foremost, this is the second time I've uploaded this fic. I'm hoping that this will appease crazy yaoi fans out there. Please don't slaughter me, if I slaughtered Spanish! I took it for a year and still don't understand a damn word. If you would like to correct me, I would be more then happy to change it! I merely thought Spanish Speaking!Naruto would be the sex and it turned out I was right! :DDD Once again, reviews are welcome but not needed and flames will be printed off and laughed at with friends! _

**HESITANT translations!**

(1)Bastard

(2)Faster, fast- please Sasuke! Oh God please!

(3)I can barely feel it, bastard!

(4)Give it to me!

(5)OH oh! There, hit there again!

(6)I love you, Sasuke.


End file.
